


The Couch

by viktorkrumn



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktorkrumn/pseuds/viktorkrumn
Summary: Sweet Penny/Shepard drabble
Relationships: Penelope Bunce/Shepard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	The Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompt on Tumblr: “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice” with Penny/Shepard (or Agatha if you prefer that pairing)

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

Penny looked up from her book, a frown beginning to form on her brow. “Huh?”

“I’ve seen…” Shepard slid his arm on the back of the couch around Penny, inching closer with his whole body. “…the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

“Oh, bugger off!” Penny swatted at him.

Shepard laughed and withdrew, settling back into his half of the couch. “Does the aloof Penelope Bunce never fawn over a boy?”

“The _intelligent_ Penelope Bunce would never fawn over _you_.” She returned to her book, trying to concentrate.

“Oh, is that so?”

“Yes. Definitely. That is so. I’m reading.”

Shepard draped himself over the back of the couch again, consequently draping himself over Penny too. “Hmm. What are you reading?”

Penny huffed and turned the page, even though she hadn’t registered the second half of the last one, not in the least.

“Fine. I’ll just see for myself.” Shepard shifted slightly, settling in place, and placed his chin on Penny’s shoulder. The book was about the evolution of the relationship between Magickal spells and Normal language, and he was actually quite interested in it.

Penny made a half-hearted attempt to shove him off, but soon settled down, comforted by the heat coming off of Shepard. The guy was freakishly similar to a furnace. They read in silence for a few minutes, until Shepard spoke up again. “I heard you had a boyfriend for a really long time.” When Penny didn’t respond, he continued: “Simon said you were seriously in love, and, uh, that you broke up unexpectedly. I’m sorry.” When she still didn’t respond, Shepard nudged her leg with his foot.

“Yeah. Thanks.”

“Was he as charming as me?”

“Infinitely more so.”

“I find that very hard to believe.”

“Stop waggling your eyebrows inappropriately and I might even take you seriously.”

“Penelope Bunce, you are quite something.” He leaned closer, much closer, and gave her a small peck on the cheek. “How about—”

“They should be here already **—** Oh!” Simon burst through the door, Baz and Agatha in tow.

Baz’s lips were already twisting into a now-familiar grin. “Do you guys need a little more time alone? Perhaps an hour or so?”

Penny didn’t think she could have scooted across the couch any faster than she did. Or blushed any harder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me @viktorkrumn on Tumblr


End file.
